


Jason Todd Sitting in People's Laps

by xPurpleStarlightx



Series: People being in Love with Jason Todd [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, Bruce Wayne is So Done, Cute Jason Todd, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, M/M, Other, Sick Jason Todd, barry allen is struggling, jealous justice league, people being infatuated with jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurpleStarlightx/pseuds/xPurpleStarlightx
Summary: People being in love or getting very flustered around Jason.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Jason Todd, Barry Allen/Jason Todd, Brujay if you squint, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Justice League & Jason Todd, Justice League/Jason Todd, rare pair b
Series: People being in Love with Jason Todd [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734901
Comments: 17
Kudos: 289





	Jason Todd Sitting in People's Laps

**Author's Note:**

> CH1 JUSTICE LEAGUE ( main Barry)

The justice league was unusually having a meeting at Wayne Manor as the watchtower was repairing some things after an alien attack damaged some critical things on the ship and most of the Justice didn't have a big place for a meeting.

They were sitting in the Cave as Alfred had a no superhero business upstairs. They were sitting around a table some were standing as Superman and Batman were going over some things. Batman sat down after speaking and looked around observing everyone like he usually does.  
Barry was secretly trying to eat something. Hal was making things with his ring under the table. Diana was sharpening her sword. Green Arrow was twirling an arrow in his hand like a baton. Martian Manhunter was trying to pay attention but was failing miserably as Cyborg was holographically projecting images on to the floor next to him. Batman sighed and looked up at the stairs when he heard a noise.

Jason was standing there in only one of Bruce's shirts and he looks like he just woke up. His hair was tousled and his white streak was hanging slightly over her eyes. He stumbled down the stairs and the rest of the Justice League with their sharp ears sharply turned their heads towards the new intruder. They had to admit whoever the young man was, was quite attractive. With his barely visible teal eyes peeking through his hair Jason sluggishly made his way over to Bruce mumbling about 'how his pillow disappeared' and 'that he comes home just for his pillow to leave him' The League watched in mild amusement that turned to shock when Jason unceremoniously dropped himself in Bruce's lap. The entire league watched a Jason nuzzled his head into Bruce's neck. Jason's hands pawing at the older man's cowl, obviously wanting it off. Bruce shook his head murmuring:

"Jason, I can't take it off right now. Aren’t you supposed to be in bed, you have a fever remember?"

Jason just whined and laid his head on Bruce's chest.

"Dick won't stop being a mother hen, Tim tried to give me a coffee with medicine in it and Damian has already threatened me if I get him sick" Jason complained into the Kevlar chest plate. Bruce just ran his gloved hand through Jason's hair and waited till he fell asleep to continue with the meeting.

When the meeting was over the justice league was dying to ask questions about the young man in Batman's lap.  
Barry was first to jump up and speed over to the duo on the chair, reaching for the young man.

"Who is he?" Flash said drawing back his hand after Bruce glared at him

"This is Jason Todd, otherwise known as Red Hood," Bruce said, as the others stared back, 'isn't he a murderer?'  
Bruce hated to do this but,  
"Barry can you take him for a minute, I need the bathroom," Bruce said obviously not wanting to give Jason to anyone.

"Can't you just wake him up, he's a grown man Bruce?" Oliver said looking over at the man sleeping soundly with a flush on his cheeks clearing indicating a fever.

"He has a fever and hasn't been sleeping and this is the first time he's fell asleep in awhile," Batman said getting up passing Jason to Barry.  
Barry just looked around, eyes wide, as if to say 'what do I do with him?!'

"Barry just sit down. He looks out cold, he won't wake up" Oliver said slightly jealous about not having him in his lap.

Barry relaxed and took a deep breath before sitting down with Jason secured in his lap. The Flash was having freakout about having the attractive man snuggling into him but relaxed. Barry looked a little too smug about the situation while the others just stared at the young man shifting in his lap in mild jealousy.

"Does anyone know anything about this young man?" Diana asked recognizing him slightly. 

"Roy worked with him, they're best friends. That's all I got" Oliver said with a hint of sadness mentioning Roy.

"Dick mentioned him a few times when we were in the Titans together," Cyborg said feeling slightly nostalgic.  
The stopped talking when Jason shifted in Barry's lap, looking like he was trying to get comfortable. Jason just kept squirming and Barry was getting slightly uncomfortable in his suit. Barry put his hands on Jason's hips to steady his movements.  
"Uh Barry you might want to not touch him too much, Bruce will kill you," J'onn said laughing slightly.

"Yeah Barry you don't want to have to face Batman" Hal laughed at his best friend's struggle. He knows about Jason's attractiveness, he had to deal with Kyle telling him about how he had to survive with it on a spaceship for ages! Jason apparently had a problem with getting comfortable in people's laps. He's pretty sure Jason has no idea of the effect he has on people, kyle told him that he's seen Donna squirming with Jason in her lap with a large blush on her face.

"He keeps moving though and my suits getting a little tight" Barry awkwardly said. The rest of the team grimaced at the overshare and Superman looked slightly horrified. Jason didn't stop moving and The Flash groaned before moving Jason off his lap speeding over to the team and handing him to Oliver before speeding off again.

"What the hell do I do with him?!" Oliver said looking around at the other members with a panicked expression, with a slight blush when Jason leaned his head on his chest. Superman looked over and made a hand gesture which means 'bring him here'  
Oliver got up holding Jason and walking over to the oversized boy scout and handing him over. Clark took him to the nearest chair and laid him down.  
"Well that was eventful," Clark said looking at the black-haired man and then looking at his team.  
Bruce was on his way back down when he saw Barry speed by and into the bathroom. He shrugged and continued his journey down to the cave. When he made his way into the room with the rest of the justice league and saw Jason laying in one of the chairs. He looked slightly confused when he asked.  
"What happened?"  
No one gave him a straight answer, and when Barry walked back into with a blush on his cheeks when he glanced a Jason, no one said anything.


End file.
